1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program, and an image processing device.
2. Related Art
As a technique for compressing image data, techniques for compressing image data using the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) compression format have been proposed (for example, refer to JPEG JFIF).
When image data includes a monochrome image portion (such as a black character) and a color image portion and is regarded entirely as a color image, and the resolution of the image data is reduced, and the image data is compressed using the compression format, the image data can be compressed at a relatively high compression rate. In this case, however, while the resolution of the color image portion is reduced, the resolution of the monochrome image portion (such as a black character) is also reduced.